


Never Letting You Go

by Ranae_des_Roses



Series: Home [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-PoA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranae_des_Roses/pseuds/Ranae_des_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> “How are you feeling?”</em>
</p><p> <em>A wicked grin flitted across Sirius’s face. “Like I got cheated last night.”</em></p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001866">Home Is Where My Heart Is</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting You Go

It took a moment for Remus to realize why he felt so warm and content, but when he realized his pillow was breathing, the memory of the previous night came back in wonderful tides. He opened his eyes and smiled, absolutely euphoric that the man he was wrapped snugly around was not a dream. After so many nights of hopeless longing, his beloved was back with him, and he had no intention of letting him go.

Remus shifted so he could watch Sirius’s sleeping face, smooth and placid in the pale golden rays of the morning. He was glad to see how utterly relaxed Sirius looked; he could recall gazing upon this face during the days of the war, and even in sleep he had not seemed this peaceful. It pained him, though, to see the affects Azkaban and a year as a fugitive had had on Sirius’s countenance—he was unnaturally thin and gaunt, and deathly pale. But still, he looked slightly healthier than he had in the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius stirred and opened his eyes slowly. A beautiful smile from fifteen years ago greeted Remus, and he returned it.

“Morning, love.”

“Morning,” replied Remus as Sirius caressed his lips tenderly with his own. “How are you feeling?”

A wicked grin flitted across Sirius’s face. “Like I got cheated last night.”

Before Remus could even formulate a response, Sirius was upon him, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss and pinning him to the bed, straddling his slender hips. Remus stifled a grin.

 _I should have known,_ he thought, kissing back just as fervently. Sirius began retracing his steps from the night before, laving wet kisses down Remus’s neck and biting gently into the crook of his neck.

“And you’d better not stop me this time,” Sirius growled, sending delicious shivers through Remus’s body as he pulled at the ties of his robe.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” gasped Remus, shifting so Sirius could yank off the offending article of clothing. Remus tugged impatiently at Sirius’s robe, and an instant later it joined its companion on the floor.

“Why th’hell d’you wear so much?” grumbled Sirius, tearing off the sleeping pants that Remus wore to bed.

“No idea,” responded Remus breathlessly and he pulled Sirius down for another searing kiss. Their naked bodies met with fiery clairvoyance, bare scorching skin sliding deliciously over bare scorching skin. Each little touch sent bolts of electricity shooting between them; feet slipping down calves, hands feathering over shivery sides, hardened nipples rubbing against hardened nipples, and _ohh_ , sultry arousal brushing arousal. Every inch of skin begged to be touched, licked, sucked, and nothing was enough to sate their burning cravings for each other. In a way, it was like their first time all over again— rediscovering the spots that when touched just _so_ made Remus gasp and quiver delightfully, finding again the exact angle and pressure to apply right _there_ to make Sirius whimper and writhe helplessly.

Always their mouths returned to each other, never able to drag themselves away for long, as if each was afraid that the other would fade away if not reassured that his lover was still solid and real. They were locked in a frenzied, undulating dance, neither dominant for long, both giving and receiving equally. The shivery, passionate heat flared with each feathery touch, each firm stroke, each tender caress.

At last, Sirius gathered enough coherent thought to emerge from the grip of aimless exploration—a rather amazing feat, considering Remus was licking him senseless in the general vicinity of his throat—and he slid between Remus’s legs and pushed them apart gently with his own before rocking his hips forward, so that their arousals suddenly clashed in an explosion of heat and flame. Gasping, Remus arched up against Sirius, his whole body jerking involuntarily as he spread his legs farther for more contact. Their lips met again in a fiery tangle of teeth and tongue as their thrusting hips found a rhythm and Remus’s slender legs wrapped around Sirius to pull him still closer.

The pace quickened, their passion growing desperate and rising to a boil, spurred still higher by restless hands and mouths, stroking here, licking there. Remus felt himself losing control as Sirius rocked with increasing abandon, latching onto his Adam’s apple and moaning softly so that the vibrations seeped into Remus’s skin.

“Sirius,” he gasped, breathless, “Wait.”

Sirius growled into the crook of his neck, sending racing shivers up his spine.

“Why?”

“Because,” Remus moaned, “I want to taste you.”

Sirius forgot how to breathe for a moment as a jolt of liquid fire shot straight to his groin. Remus pounced upon his moment of paralysis to seize his lips in a bruising kiss and roll on top of him. When he attempted to break the kiss, he found that Sirius refused to let go of his mouth. His lips curved in an amused smile as he continued to pull away, enough to make it difficult to hold on, so Sirius settled for lapping wetly at his retreating mouth, arching off the bed to prolong contact.

“So sexy when you’re aggressive,” Sirius husked into his parted lips, and Remus laughed breathily. Finally he gained enough distance to plunge into the hollow of Sirius’s throat, laving heat over skin as thoroughly as a painter covers his canvas before tracing the sloping lines of scars and healing wounds down over Sirius’s chest. He teased a pert nipple with a graze of the teeth and then washed it in wet fire with lips and tongue.

Sirius’s hands fisted in the sheets, the roughness of that tongue driving him wild, until a rush of cool air sent him arching off the bed once more. Remus descended further, leaving a trail of gentle nips and licks straight down until at the very last moment he took a left along the hollow of Sirius’s hip and dipped into his inner thigh. There he feathered breathy lips over the sensitive skin there, so close to his true goal, which was quivering with anticipation. Patiently he waited, hot, moist air flowing through his lips and washing over the engorged arousal before him. A moment more and Remus brushed his nose and cheek over the hardened flesh, sending tremors rippling through Sirius, and then very carefully, Remus’s tongue stroked the glistening tip.

A sharp cry tore from Sirius’s throat as his hips bucked forward involuntarily, and Remus swallowed him carefully, the years without practice making the movement a bit more awkward than before. His eyes closed, relishing the salty-sweet flavor, the firm-silky texture as he slid his mouth all over Sirius, tongue in constant motion, stroking up, swirling down, rubbing the spot just below the head that always sent his lover thrashing. He rode Sirius’s increasingly fevered thrusts, stroking the velvet sacs beneath in time with them until he felt the body beneath him curve with tension, taught as a filled sail, and then Sirius gave a shuddering cry as he was wracked with orgasm.

Remus swallowed as quickly as he could without choking, licking the spent member clean when he was done. Smiling, he licked his lips still sweet with Sirius, and slid back up to let his lover taste himself on him. Sirius thanked him thoroughly with a slow, hot, mind-blowing kiss while he gathered the fragmented remnants of his own very blown mind. Then, when his muscles of shivering jelly had solidified enough for him to trust them again, he rolled to pin Remus to the bed once more, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of the tawny strands fanned out on the pillow like a golden halo highlighted silver in the morning sunshine.

He dragged his lips over the bridge of Remus’s nose. “Want you,” he breathed, dipping his tongue between Remus’s parted lips to lap once at the roof of his mouth just behind his front teeth. Remus met the heat of his gaze with a soft moan, trembling with desire. Sirius smirked and shimmied down the length of his body, rubbing every inch of skin beneath him with as much of himself as he could, sparking a new fire that sank molten into his groin once more.

Gently he coaxed Remus’s legs apart and pushed his knees up, settling between them. He lowered his head to nuzzle the sacs beneath a hardened erection as he lightly traced with a forefinger and then rubbed with his thumb the entrance between firm cheeks. A soft sound escaped Remus; Sirius used his free hand to grab the unoccupied pillow, and Remus lifted his hips to allow him to slide the pillow underneath him.

Then Sirius replaced his fingers with his mouth.

The world melted around Remus until nothing existed but the blazing heat of the lips around his entrance, the rough tongue stroking fire against him, and then dipping just inside, just enough to make the tight ring of muscle slick and wet and _hot_. He could feel shudders running the length of his body, whimpers springing from his throat, and then a soft cry as Sirius’s fingers returned, but this time to slide, slippery and wet, deep inside him. In, out, one, two, three, stretching, probing, thrusting. His breathing slowed; the fingers curled and his lungs stopped altogether as an explosion sounded deep inside him. Again the fingers struck, again a sweet pulse of electric pleasure resounded within him. He felt his hips jerking forward to meet each thrust, greet each new wave of ecstasy, his body tensing and writhing, his lips parted around ragged gasps and wanton moans.

He whimpered when the fingers withdrew. Eyes still closed, he sensed Sirius leaning over him and shuffling around in the drawer of the bedside table. There was a pause.

“It’s still here.” Sirius sounded a little shocked. Remus opened his eyes to find his lover staring blankly at the small flask of oil in his hand, as he knew he would be. He threaded his fingers through dark hair and tugged Sirius down for a tender kiss.

“Call it a desperate wish… a futile hope.” Sirius’s scent was musky sweet and intoxicating, as always during sex. Their lips met, chaste and bittersweet.

“Remus…” Sirius had never been good with words when they mattered, and never before had he wished so desperately for a glib tongue. In the place of words, he poured all his love, all his desperation, all his agony into one sweet kiss, hot with unshed tears and aching with unspoken love. Remus kissed back with equal fervor in a flood of raw emotion.

When the kiss ended sloppily, Sirius was met with shivery golden eyes, hazy and molten.

A whisper against swollen, parted lips. “Now, Sirius.”

A scent from twelve years ago enveloped them, bringing a rush of bittersweet memories. The flask trembled in Sirius’s hand as he worked. Then the oil was on the bedside table, and Sirius was hovering over Remus, quivering, their lips lingering with the barest of touches as they took shaky, shallow breaths as if drawing strength from one another. Remus drew his legs up higher as Sirius loomed, poised.

Slowly, Sirius sank into liquid, fiery bliss. He watched Remus carefully, pausing at each soft hiss, each flicker of pain, until he felt him relax again. Scorching walls of muscle clenched around him, drawing him in deeper, until he was fully submerged in ardent passion. With every shred of self-control he could muster he waited for Remus to adjust.

Remus gave his hips an experimental roll, eliciting a soft gasp from them both. Their gazes locked in silent communication; Sirius drew out, in, and blew the world away.

Wave after wave of pure bliss rocked them as they moved together with reckless abandon, floating, spiraling higher and higher on a tide of passion. Nothing existed but the two of them and the sweet sizzling pulses singing between them, through them, around them. Time held its breath for the two joined in love, clinging to each other, lost in each other, bodies shuddering, barely able to contain the strength of their bond, of their raw emotions, of their aching pleasure in each other.

Ecstasy gripped them, suspending them in limbo as they tumbled together over the edge, two birds in graceful freefall. The hollow pit that had been gouged in their souls on All Hallow’s Eve and had festered for twelve agonizing years was finally filled and soothed with the hot liquid love flowing between them.

They lay still in each other’s arms as reality gradually reinstated itself, and the delirious tides of paradise ebbed away. Finally Sirius pulled himself out and gathered Remus in his arms, thinking that dawn had never looked so beautiful as when her fingers were caressing the serene face of his beloved. Remus wound himself around Sirius with no intention of moving for at least three hours as an odd, vaguely familiar feeling washed over him—untainted happiness, like he hadn’t felt in longer than he could remember.

“Remus?”

“Mmm?”

“You do know that I’m never, ever letting you go again, right?”

Remus smiled and kissed him gently. “Nothing would make me happier.” Sirius returned the smile, and Remus closed his eyes, basking in the feel of his beloved’s heartbeat.

“…Remus?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m hungry; what’s for breakfast?”

Remus would have fallen off the bed, had he not been so entangled with Sirius. “You do realize that you have to let me go if I’m going to cook, don’t you?”

“…Damn.”

Remus just laughed.


End file.
